Pooling around
by Stormzzz
Summary: This is a one shot,stendan enjoying a sexy game of pool together. Just for fun. *Complete*


*I wrote this last night,it's totally random and daft,but thought it was a fun idea for a one shot. This has sexual content and is definate M.*

Please review ;D

Pooling around.

"Lets go out" ,ste said jumping on the sofa next to Brendan.

"Where too? You want to go for a meal? Cinema?" Brendan leaned over to Ste and started to nibble at his neck,his lips suckled over his skin.

_Hmmm_,ste loved the feel of Brendan's mouth on him,goosebumps covered his body like lightening covers the sky.

"I wanna play pool!" Ste felt the loss of Brendan's lips as he sat back. "Pool?" Brendan asked,thought it was a strange desire. Still,he was always up for anything.

"I know a place see,just opened. Fancied a change. Whaddyathink? You can play pool?"

"Steven,is the pope catholic?" Brendan asked. "Erm well yeah he is,I think. What kind of question is that then?!"

"Oh never mind", Brendan laughed. "Get ya self ready then. "Pool it is,Hope you don't mind losing?" Ste got up and Brendan slapped ste's pert arse as he smiled back at him.

* * *

They arrived at the place. They went to the bar and order some drinks while Steven had a quiet word with the barman.

He came over to Brendan. "There you go" passing over a glass of whisky. Sorted us a table"

"I thought we were playing pool?" Brendan asked.

"We are! Come on,it's through here." Ste led them the way.

They walked through the back into a large drawing room, there were old pictures hung on the wall. Big thick red velvet curtains hung above the long windows. The room seemed out of place to the bar they'd just been in.

Ste walked over to the large pool table in the middle of the room. Grabbed two cues and stood beaming. "I know the owner" Ste said as he walked back towards Brendan.

He passed him one of the cues and looked into his eyes as he walked around him. "Room is ours for as long as we want to play". ste was speaking into Brendan's ear as he walked round to his back. "No one will disturb us,as he walked round the other side of Brendan,he kicked up the cue with the back of his heal,and it hit Brendan on his arse stinging him there. Brendan let out a quick sigh. And shot his eyes over to Ste.

"So,Bradeh,game on?"

"Game is most definitely _on_,Steven".

Brendan smiled as Ste grinned wide with his tongue resting over his lips.

They started to play, Brendan let Ste break, he bent over the table to get a good shot,arse pointed high in the air,he stared at brendan and looked at him watching intently. Ste turned back towards the table and slowly moved the cue backwards and forwards through his fingers,darting another look at Brendan,he stroked his tounge against his lips and struck the white ball hard as it pocketed a stripe ball. Ste moved around to where Brendan was standing,with cue in his hand. Brendan's eyes followed him as he did. Ste lent once again over the table,and backed up into Brendan's groin with his arse,pushing as far back as he could,and once again hit the white ball cracking a solids ball this time into the pocket.

Ste turned around, "Oops,I seem to have potted one of your solid balls Brendan. What you gonna do about that?"

Brendan felt his cock stir in his tight fitting trousers,_the fuckin tease._ Brendan walked up to Ste and placed his arms by the sides of Ste and kissed him hard on the lips,plunging his toungue so deep into Ste's mouth he let out a whimper. Backing off,Brendan beamed,and said "_My turn". _And studied the table. Found a good angle, a long shot was needed for this one,so as he lent over the corner of the pool table,he lifted up his leg to rest over it and his trousers rode up tight around that splendid arse of his. Ste amired that angle of Brendan smirking to himself, as Brendan pocketed a solid ball into the corner pocket. He grabbed the cube of chalk and rubbed it suggestively over the cue tip. Holding a flirty stare with Ste the whole time. He rubbed over the chalk,brought the cue up to his mouth then blew the Tip. The dust flew into the air. He winked at Ste who quivered in his skin as he watched Brendan. Who swiftly and purposely pocketed one of Ste's striped balls.

"Oh dear,_Steven_. I am sorry,one of your balls has gone down." That was it,Ste was on Brendan like bees to honey.

He flung his arms round his neck and pushed him backwards,Brendan moved to sit up on the table and Ste climed over him as he lay back onto the soft red velvet. Balls flying everywhere, hitting the side cushions and some went into pockets.

Ste was ripping open Brendan's shirt and he pushed his palms hard down his chest, taking his mouth to his nipples,he used his tongue over them,sucking them rock hard before biting and soothing a lick on them.

Brendan sighed loudly,he was so turned on,never played this version of pool before,he approved.

Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's top and yanked it off over his head,took his nails over his chest and over his nipples. He clawed at them and Ste bucked with the pleasure of pain and groaned with his head pushed back.

Ste opened up Brendan's fly and tugged down his boxers with his trousers and his hard and cum licked cock rose up against his groin.

Brendan helped Ste out of his trackie bottoms so he was naked and hard for him.

Ste lent down,as Brendan sat up they met each other half way crashing their lips together. Toungues lapping at each others like you would an an ice cream. Mouths open the widest they could go without actually swallowing each other. "You make me so _hard_ Steven" Brendan whispered into Ste's ear after catching his breath. Ste felt himself melt at the words and whimpered.

Their groaning was loud and aching. Body heat boiling over now as Ste moved his fingers over Brendan's cock and used the pre cum to moisten him slick enough to stroke his palm over in constant movement. Brendan licked his hand with his long wet tongue,soaked it with spit and felt his way up and down over Ste. Their hands now working together over each other,backs arching up,bucking with pleasure as they came long and hard over each other.

As they lay together on the pool table coming down from their high,they laughed.

"See,told ya playing pool was a good idea."

"I agree Steven", said Brendan, "Rack em up again,my turn to break!"


End file.
